Vanity Fair
by em38
Summary: James can't stop staring at the beautiful redhead on the bus. Oneshot. L/J. Light and fluffy. AU. Please R&R


A/N: Just a quick oneshot between James and Lily. AU. Not super serious or deep, just a little fun one I came up with on my break. Hope you enjoy!  
PS: Reviewing would make my day!

* * *

 **Vanity Fair**

James surreptitiously glanced over his shoulder at the girl behind him – well, as surreptitiously as you could be when you had to turn all the way around to get a glimpse.

He couldn't stop staring at her –those striking eyes framed by demure lashes, the soft curl of her auburn hair (Potters had always had a thing for redheads), the freckles speckled across her nose, the way she was hunched up against the window completely absorbed in whatever novel she was reading. James had never been so taken by anyone and he couldn't help but keep turning around in his seat to admire her.

Lily sighed. The boy in front of her on the bus kept turning around to stare at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. _Do I smell bad or something? She wondered. Hmm I did eat that garlic pizza for lunch – maybe that's it?_

She started to feel self-conscious and checked her breath before deciding that no, there was nothing wrong with her, and the guy in front of her was a bit weird. Still, Lily couldn't help being a bit distracted every time she noticed him turn around – each time he fixed those friendly hazel eyes on her. Sighing, she tried to concentrate on her book.

James was fidgeting in his seat. _I want to talk to her so bad…but she's totally out of my league. I bet she always gets guys coming up to her and hitting on her. She'll probably just be annoyed. But I'm not like those tools I bet... god what if she's 'the one' and this is my chance? What if she gets off the bus before I have the courage to talk to her? What if I don't talk to her before my bus stop? What am I gonna do?!_

He stopped when he noticed the book she was reading. Vanity Fair _._ How many times had he heard his mother drone on about her favourite book as he grew up? And to make matters worse, she'd made him read it insisting it was "integral to his classical education." He grinned to himself. This was his in. _Thanks Mum._

"You know, most girls would be reading the magazine, not the book."

Lily almost dropped the book when she looked up at the guy grinning in front of her. Irritated, she pursed her lips. _Oh so you actually talk to me…only to criticize me._

"I'm not like most girls."

James grinned. "I can tell. So… what do you think about Becky and Amelia? I think they're polar opposites, but at the same time they're representing two sides of the same character."

Lily's jaw dropped. "What?"

James merely grinned wider. "Because really, when you think about it, they both have the men in their lives wrapped around their little fingers. They just go about it – not intentionally on Amelia's part – in opposite ways."

Lily couldn't help but be impressed. "Most guys wouldn't have read the book…let alone be able to deduce that from it without getting bored."

She raised her eyebrow at him, curious in spite of herself.

James smirked. "I'm not like most guys."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Touché."

"James Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand to her.

She took it and shook it firmly – her dad had always taught her that nothing gets you further in life than a good handshake.

"Lily Evans."

James smiled at her, mesmerized by her, wanting to make the conversation last.

"Well Ms. Evans, if it helps, it's my mum's favourite book. I think she would disown me if I hadn't at least tried to read it once."

Lily smiled back. "You're close with your mum?"

James smiled. "She's my life. My dad died when I was ten and she pretty much raised me on her own since then. I moved out of the house when I left school but we try and have tea every other week."

"I'm sorry about your father. That must have been hard," Lily said softly.

James shrugged, not wanting to go into it. "It was 12 years ago I've had a lot of time to adjust."

Lily frowned, wanting to say something but realizing he didn't want to talk about it.

"So, you're a bit of a Mama's boy then?" she teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked. James rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Lily smiled again thinking to herself how sweet it was that James kept up with his mum. Most of the guys that she was friends with only ever saw their family on holidays. Cutting herself away from her musings, she looked up to realize her stop was next.

"This is me," she said to James as she leaned forward to push the button. James' cheeks flushed as she brushed against him.

"It was really nice to meet you James," added Lily before putting her book away and collecting her belongings.

She turned to the door as the bus pulled to a stop when James reached out and caught her hand. "WAIT!"

Lily looked at him curiously.

"Um..." he stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up. _Damn…why does she affect me like this even though I've only just met her? Get yourself together James!_

"Do you wanna grab coffee sometime this week?"

Lily glanced over him as the bus pulled to a stop. _He doesn't seem like the tools I normally end up with._

"Why not? I work at the New York Times so why don't you drop by my office before work on Friday? There's this great coffee place a block from where I work!"

James perked up. He hadn't been sure she would say yes to some random guy on the bus.

"I'll see you then. It's a date!"

Lily looked up at him, blushing, and James froze, realizing what he said.

"Uhh… sorry I didn't mean…I mean, there's not pressure…we just met…"

He stopped, eyes widening, when Lily leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's a date! I'll see you then."

She quickly hopped off the bus, clutching her bag to her, and watched – cheeks as red as her hair – as the bus drove away. _What did I just do? I can't believe I just kissed that guy!_

Meanwhile, as the bus rode away, James grabbed his phone and dialed the first number on speed dial – his roommate.

"Sirius, mate. You won't believe this. I just met the future mother of my children!"

* * *

A/N: Quick and fluffy – I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think by reviewing!


End file.
